


Does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes

by 80svelvet



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Isle of the Lost (Disney), before Auradon, gay disney, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80svelvet/pseuds/80svelvet
Summary: (A Mavie one-shot based on the Isle of the Lost book. Set after Mal locks Evie in Cruella de Vil’s closet.)Mal was angry. Her plan hadn’t worked, the blue haired princess had escaped her trap with not even one scratch, the small boy had helped her and ruined Mal’s big idea to impress her mom.All she wanted was to get Evie off her back, get her to hide out in her castle again for another ten years so the young fairy would never have to see the girl’s pretty smile ever again. She didn’t need these confusing feelings back in her life, she just wants things to go back to normal.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello Everyone~  
> This is my first ever story on here!!!  
> I welcome any criticism and I hope you enjoy it :D

**“Who wants to go first?”**

That was all she needed, her plan is finally in motion. She looked around, staring into the crowd of the young students of Dragon Hall, seeing all the young villains begging her to play the game and have some fun. She finally found who she was looking for, the tall blue haired daughter of the Evil Queen.

The young girl’s wrist was grabbed and pulled up into the air “She does!”. Evie looked puzzled, looking at the fairy’s partner in crime, Jay, who had found her and pulled her out of the mob into the view of Mal’s scheming green eyes.

“I do? What do I want to do?” Mal smiled, seeing how lost her victim looked. She was finally there.

“Evie, baby, I’m so glad you finally showed.” Mal held out her arms dramatically, putting her arms over Evie’s shoulders, feeling how tense her body was. She didn’t trust her. That was a good thing. “We’re playing seven minutes in heaven, would you like to join us?”

She looked into the princess’s big brown eyes, she was attempting to intimate the other girl, she expected her to look away as quickly as she looked back into her eyes, but she didn’t. Evie kept the stare up, she seemed to be distracted by Mal’s bright green stare. “Uh…I don’t think I do.”

“Are you sure princess? You want to be my friend, don’t you?”

“Do _you_ want me to be your friend?” Evie asked nervously.

“Why wouldn’t why I want to be friends with you Blueberry?” Mal knew the nickname made Evie even more tense than she already was but she just couldn’t help herself, she loved seeing how much she could mess with the blue haired girl’s emotions.

She expected Evie to say something in return, but she didn’t, the girl quickly looked away from Mal’s gaze looking into the crowd that had started to disperse after quickly realising the girl’s evil intentions. Mal looked in the same direction she was looking towards and she saw a mop of blonde curly hair pushing through the taller, older kids to get to the girls.

He ran up to Mal and swiftly grabbed her wrist “You can’t do this, don’t you remember what happened to us in there?”

She got closer to the young boy’s face looking right into his soft brown eyes, intimidating the fourteen-year-old into letting go of her wrist “Oh I do, I just don’t care.” She quickly pulled open the big metal door and pushed Evie into Cruella’s warehouse before her annoying little friend could ruin this for her.

She closed the door in a rush and banged her fists against the door “Have fun, it’s just seven minutes in hell!” she yelled out.

Looking back at the younger boy she smiled upon seeing the shocked look on his face. The boy was way too empathetic for his own good, no wonder he didn’t do well in the island’s hostile environment. He was weak. She watched as Carlos ran back into the darkness yelling out empty threats to the purple haired girl with tears filling his dark puppy eyes.

* * *

The purple haired fairy leant up against a wall, nervously nibbling on the side of her black plastic cup. She was hoping the puppy boy hadn’t messed it up for her, it was taking way too long for them to come back out, she needed this to work, she needed to prove herself and get this girl to leave her alone. Along with the nervousness from having to sit around waiting for the other teens but she was starting to feel a pit in her stomach. What if Evie never came out of the warehouse, what if she didn’t just get a few scars like Mal had before her, what if she got her foot caught in one of the animal traps and fell face first into one of the others. It made her feel sick. She just wanted to scare her off, she didn’t mean to get her seriously hurt.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes, but she quickly closed them, she couldn’t let anyone see the tears. Nobody could know that she might be regretting what she did. She opened her eyes a few moments later hoping the tears had dried up by then and looked at the big clock on wall. _40 minutes_. At this point she was praying to Lucifer that Evie and Carlos came out of the warehouse soon and that they would be okay.

_Why was she so worried?_ She wasn’t supposed to care about Evie, she wasn’t meant to care about how she would possibly never see her again, the whole point of the plan was to make her get scared and hide out in her castle for another ten years.

When finally saw Evie’s blue silhouette walk through the doorway, she let out of sigh of relief. She felt a tear roll down her face. Carlos walked right behind her, the small boy followed her around with a worried look on his face. He shot Mal a quick look and she couldn’t handle it anymore, she completely let go and just started crying. She didn’t see any visible cuts on the girl’s leg, but it still hurt. She went to the chairs sitting nearby and swiftly grabbed her bag that was hanging from the back of one of them and ran out the door.

* * *

The darkness of Hell Hall at night and the tears streaming down her face clouded the young girl’s vision, she kept running along the streets until she found one of the last clean spots on the walls of the isle. She angrily dumped all the contents of her small purple bag on the ground. She picked up her black spray-paint and started drawing out her favourite thing to draw. She sketched in her mothers’ silhouette starting with her long frightening horns. _She had failed._ She had disappointed the queen of the Isle, she had promised a huge feat that would prove that she could be just as horrible as her parents.

Mal bent down to get the purple can and pulled her focus back to her painting, outlining the long cape her mother was known for. _Why does she care?_ Why should the self-absorbed little princess get to make it out of Mal’s trap scratch free? Why should she not pay for what she did when they were kids. Wasn’t the ten years away enough? But she was six she shouldn’t have to still be blamed for it now.

The back spray was aggressively thrown on top of her bag. Mal knew pretending was useless, she knew why she didn’t want Evie around, but she can’t let herself admit it. She can’t be that weak. She knelt on the ground looking for her green paint, feeling around with her hands touching the dirt, she grabbed her bag and shook it holding it upside down. She heard metal hitting the pavement and she smiled for the first time after the incident at the party, she had found her favourite green can.

The infamous words she had written on just about every wall she could find, _“Long Live Evil”_ , was carefully spelled out in perfect handwriting. She couldn’t keep her mind off Evie. She needed to face the truth. Ever since the Evil Queen decided it was time for the young villain to start attending classes at Dragon Hall it was like Mal couldn’t focus on anything else. Every time the taller girl smiled, every time she nervously looked at Mal, fluttering her long, painted eyelashes she felt this _pressure_ on her chest that she had never felt before. She didn’t understand this new feeling but she couldn’t just give up on it, what if it was a special type of anger only the best of villains could put out into the world, maybe she could finally impress her mother with one of her evil schemes. She looked through all the books at the school library that could even be remotely related to the topic. She was disappointed with what she found.

The closest description of what she felt was what the books of Dragon Hall described as a crush, a small romantic infatuation with someone. As soon as she realised what this meant she felt her heart drop. She tried to convince herself the books were wrong and that it couldn’t be but the longer she thought about it the more it felt like the truth. _She had a pathetic little crush on blueberry._

The last letter, a perfect L was the last thing she had to draw for her painting but before she could finish, she was pulled out her deep thought by the feeling of a warm hand resting on top of hers.

The feeling made her jump, she turned around finding two big brown eyes staring at her. “Evie why are you here?” Her voiced sounded weak and she hated it.

“You ran off and I wanted to make sure you were okay, you didn’t look great” Mal felt her heart ache. Why was she so sweet, it makes no sense, how do you even become a good person in this hell hole.

“Of course I was upset blueberry, my plan didn’t work, you’re still here, that’s a good reason to be angry.”

“You didn’t look angry, you looked sad.” she kept the eye contact even if Mal kept breaking it and looking down to her feet. “Carlos said he saw you cry and I got worried, I-“Mal cut her off, she really didn’t want Evie to go into every detail of why she thought she was _weak_.

“Why are you like this” Evie stumbled backwards hearing the girl’s angry tone “Why do you care I feel? I clearly don’t care about you or what you think of me so please, fuck off back into Carlos’s stupid little party and have fun knowing I failed.”

“I think you do care.”

“What?”

The taller girl chuckled “ I know you do, why would cry if you didn’t, you ran off here but you didn’t run because you failed and you’re embarrassed about it, you ran because you _regretted it._ ”

The fae’s eyes got watery once more as she looked at Evie’s eyes, shining in the moonlight. She didn’t answer she just keep the stare, she kept eye contact and didn’t flinch away like the last time.

“I’ve notice the way you look at me before you know, I’m not stupid, I was raised to look around a room and see which of the people in there I could get to fall for me and get me where a princess should be in life” Evie touched her wrist and she flinched away, this was too much it was going too far.

“Blueberry I don’t think you’ve noticed but I’m not exactly a prince, your little mind reading thing doesn’t apply to someone like me”

“Prove it” she leaned in and grabbed the young fairy’s shoulder “Let me do my tricks on you, if I can’t read you, you won’t fall for it.”

Her back was now pressed against the wall like she was trying to hide from the girl’s flirty words. “It won’t work but you can try”

As soon as she said the words, she felt Evie’s warmth on her body. A small lean hard rested on her face, going on her chin and softly pulling her closer. She felt the others breath on her “You’re scared, that’s funny.” Mal’s pale skin burned red.

“Can we please get this over with.”

“Why should we, are you excited little fairy?” the blue haired girl’s eyes studied her face carefully under the moonlight, she seemed to take in every detail “You’re really beautiful Mal, your face isn’t like a villains face you could pass for a princess with a bit of hair dye”

Evie ran her hairs through Mal’s knotted purple mane, she grasped her chin once more to make the small girl look at her. She slowly moved the purple hair from her face, tucking it behind her ears. She finally ended the torture and closed the gap between their faces, their lips finally touching and making Mal’s stomach do flips with every touch.

Mal kissed back hungrily, she hated how much she wanted it, but she couldn’t help herself. She pulled on the other’s waist pulling their bodies even closer leaning against the freshly painted wall. Then suddenly it was over, the warmth was replaced by the cold air of an island’s night. She opened her eyes to see the other girl standing a few feet away, letting out a small chuckle seeing how confused the fae probably looked.

“Well, that was fun, I’ll be heading out” she started walking back toward Hell Hall back to Cruella’s mansion, but she stopped and looked back at the purple haired girl “You should finish your painting its really pretty” She smiled one more making Mal’s heart weaker than it already was. “Also sorry for the smudging you might want to fix that.”

With that last hit to Mal’s ego, she walked into the darkness and away from her.


End file.
